A wireless communication network has the capability of monitoring various activities of wireless devices using the network to exchange communications. The activities range from location/movement of the devices, applications used by the devices, content transferred/received by the devices, and services used by the devices, among many other possible device activities. Many third party entities, such as businesses, would be interested to know these activities in order to use the information for the entities' benefit. However, concerns for the privacy of users of the wireless devices prevents the wireless network operator from allowing third parties to access the activity information. Moreover, even if a user of a wireless device were to give permission to the wireless network operator to provide some or all of the device's activity information to a third party, the information from that particular device may not be relevant to the third party.